Light at the End of the Tunnel
by daydreamer626
Summary: Donalbain, whose only speaking role is when he and Malcolm decide to flee in fear of their lives, mentioned he's going to Ireland. Well, Macbeth's dead, Lady Macbeth committed suicide, Malcolm led 10,000 English soldiers to free Scotland, but what about its prince?
1. Scene 1

**Hi, y'all. This is my first piece of fan fiction I'm posting on here. It was originally an English assignment (like most other Shakespeare works), but I was so proud of it, I thought I'd post it on here and see how people liked it. In my Act Six, there are four scene, each one posted as an individual chapter. **

**PS: Yes, it's in Shakespearean. Yes, the language can be hard to understand. Yes, it's in play format, but that was what my English teacher wanted... so, yeah. I'll explain some of the more difficult parts at the end of each scene, via translations.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

_Scene 1 _

_ [Malcolm's castle. Enter _King Malcolm, Macduff, Doctor of Physic, _and_ Gentlewoman.]

**Malcolm.** The fiendish queen is most deserving of her fate. A death by guilt and accompanied by madness. Such a noble facade covered Satan himself. The whole time, blindfolded was our sight, and t'wasn't till the ax fell that Malcolm realized murder was right under our noses (1). _[To_ Doctor.]

The reason must be known. How did Atropos (2) choose to end this merciless soul?

**Doctor. **A knife hath done the dastardly deed, aided by the lady's own hands. Methinks guilt chewed her up, as mice do so with stolen crumbs of food. Seeing the universal life flowing out further disturbed her, and a scream was let out before the thread was fully cut.

**Gentlewoman. **Aye. A fortnight hath passed since the Lady was seen sleepwalking.

**Doctor.** Such odd rambling came out. Mine ears heard about our late beloved, King Duncan, and of Banquo and the thane of Fife's mistress.

**Macduff. **Macbeth, thou currish crook-pated pignut. 'Twas thee that ordered the lovely Fife stripped of her majestic beauty, 'twas thee that the Lady of Fife can justify to Almighty why her candle and that of a young boy burnt out so speedily (3).

**Malcolm.** Dispute it like a man, pray thee, Macduff. Justice hath been done unto these treacherous monsters. In peace sleeps Lady Macduff and her Boy, with the secure knowledge that Macduff hath slain the mighty and mad tyrant Macbeth.

**Macduff.** The fate of the devilish king and fiend like queen?

**Malcolm.** The lady should be blotted from our memory permanently. Fiendish she once was, a grave should suffice. What will be done with thy spoil of war, loyal Macduff?

**Macduff.** Let it and the rest (4) rot, where scavengers will feel fully satisfied. Leave him as a warning to all those with maddening ambition their fate for unneeded bloodshed.

** Malcolm.** Doctor, your patient waits in her chambers. [_Exeunt_ Doctor _and_ Gentlewoman.] We shall give her a grave, yes, but a humble one, marked with no indication of her identify in a past life. –Seyton! A favor, please! [_Enter_ Seyton.] The goodly prince, Donalbain, hides in Ireland, in fear of his life. I implore you to seek out the prince. Use weariness, as trust in anyone escapes him (5). Evidence of the authenticity of thine words shall be contained in this message. [_Hands_ Seyton _a scroll._]

Godspeed, faithful servant.

** Seyton.** Your Majesty, I will personally see to't Prince Donalbain arrives home safely. You have my word that anything opposite of what His Majesty wants will have this lowly person ending his own life, with the knowledge of his own failure. [_Exeunt_.]

**Malcolm. **[_to_ Macduff]Thanks be to your endless patience, loyalty, and courage in service to Scotland. But now, another matter must be looked into, that of your lovely castle, Fife.

** Macduff. **She hath waited patiently for a bath this long. Fife's cleansing can surely wait, Your Majesty?

**Malcolm.** As was said before, a great service to Scotland hath been done. Had Macduff not been so unwaveringly loyal and motivated, Satan (6) himself would've ruled, and his reign of carnage a dark spot on Scotland's history. The matter will no longer be discussed. Fife will be as good as new again, filled to the brim with servants, grace, and wonder before long. Guaranteed is the king's word. This is the least Scotland can do for its most loyal and courageous general.

**Macduff**. The praise does little to flatter Macduff, for he is a humble fellow. Yet, his memories and guilt must be banished, his memories of the past kindly, yet remorsefully stored away, as time goes in a circle. Those who see it that way see it happen if they do not learn (7). Now, let's away. Humility hard taught, and slips away when one turns the other way (8). [_Exeunt_ Macduff _and_ Malcolm.]

* * *

**Translations (remember, only some of the more difficult parts):**

**(1) Such...noses = A worthy and respectful front hid the Devil himself. We were oblivious to any misdoings, and it wasn't until Macbeth was beheaded that I saw he was the one who murdered the king**

**(2) Atropos = One of the three Fates in Greek mythology. She was the one responsible for cutting the thread of life, or deciding when and how a person would die.**

**(3) stripped of...speedily = It was you that ordered my castle looted. You who ordered my wife and son be killed.**

**(4) it and the rest = Macduff refers to Macbeth's head and body.**

**(5) as...him = He is paranoid of others now that he is hiding in Ireland. **

**(6) Satan = Macbeth.**

**(7) Those...learn = Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it.**

**(8) Humility...way = Modesty is hard to learn, and can be forgotten when offered temptation.**

**OK, so that was Scene One. Probably not as long as the original "Macbeth," but if I did this as long as the original, people might get bored. Next scene will go up as soon as I can. Ciao!**


	2. Scene 2

_Scene 2_

_[A crowded pub in Ireland. Thunder storm. Drunken singing. A _Barkeep_ tends customers. Enter _Donalbain.]

**Donalbain**. Who ever saw such a storm? 'Tis as if the dam for Niobe's tears crack'd, and all of her sorrow from hubris (1) were poured onto the world. But alas, hers are but a grain of salt compared to those Donalbain sheds, for he has lost his father, fled for his life, and most certainly hath been accused of stopping the head of the source of my blood. –Pray thee, good sir, and a drink. These weary bones have come far.

**Barkeep. **Short when compared t' others (2). My promises hold true always. Many a man drinks as if he were Bacchus (3) himself. I pray you, remember the host. [Donalbain _hands him some coins. Exeunt _Barkeep.]

**Donalbain.** Fire fills these weary bones. Yes, the drink that makes urine and red faces also is a comfort. _[He looks into his cup.]_

And yet, the same comfort whispers to me, changing, shifting into the water of the royal family fountain. It stains those that tear and gulp, as if no amount of Neptune's domain can rinse it away. [_Enter_ Three Men.] Tongue, thy thoughts are silenced. Smiling facades hath hidden dangers.

**First Man. **The good king whose rule prospered Scotland greatly hath had his life snuffed as t'were no more than a candle.

** Second Man. **Fairness and gentleness hath run through his blood. Quick and fair judgment is wished upon him.

** Third Man. **And for the yellow candle snuffer? (4)

**First Man. **Methinks he hath fled, in fear of his life.

** Second Man. **The blood with whom the king shares hath fled, to where only they know.

**First Man. **To the throne Duncan's highest rank'd ascended. The new king is certainly mad, for he hath ordered many an innocent person killed, including the lady of Fife and the young thane.

**Donalbain [aside]. **That, by his description, should be none other than Macbeth, for who is higher than him? The royal princes Malcolm and Donalbain hath fled, and with no other part of the fountain available, who other to rise to the throne? _[To_ Three Men] Pray thee, gentlemen, a word.

**Third Man.** Knowledge's baggage is coin (5). What be it thou art seeking? [Donalbain _hands him a farthing.]_

**Donalbain**. For a farthing, suitable to my question (6): You three are much learned. Is no one countering this new king?

**Second Man.** The royal seer sends out ten thousand soldiers to Scotland to clean up the innocent blood, and to tip the goblet of tyranny.

** First Man.** Be you of Scot?

**Donalbain.** It is my hope that Vesta (7) watches over my poor sister and her offspring. Refuge I seek in Ireland, for my blood not quite incarnadines (8) from the shameful it hath taken on.

**Third Man.** One more! Have you no ears? Another, if you please! [_Enter_ Barkeep.]

**Barkeep. **Coin I might need, but you hath no need of red cheeks, or unchecked words. Pray thee, your families call you. [_Exeunt _Three Men. _To_ Donalbain.] I close up this time in an hour. Thou art part of a gathering?

**Donalbain.** No gathering, 'tis my bones that need resting, only to find mercy from the storm elsewhere. Soon, thou will be alone, a vacant bar thine.

**Barkeep. **If that be all you need.[_Enter_ Seyton.]

How now! Something to warm up, you say?

**Seyton. **Yes, good sir. [_Sees_ Donalbain.] A chat awaits me and this good fellow here. A bit of peace, if you may. A dreary storm opposes my quest. But here is one place no physical element impedes me not. [_Exeunt_ Barkeep.] Be thou not the Scottish prince, Donalbain, son of the late Duncan, and brother to Malcolm?

**Donalbain.** Misjudged are thy words. Another man thou thinkest of. Rest you marry.

**Seyton.** Now see here. The good king of Scotland sends me.

**Donalbain.** A bloodthirsty tyrant.

**Seyton.** 'Tis thee who hath misjudged. 'Tis King Malcolm who sends me to find his brother.

**Donalbain. **A reason to lure me to the ax! A false name to hide a true cold-blooded coward (9).

**Seyton. **As God is my witness, the truth I tell thee: the true thane of Fife slayed the mad tyrant, and successfully restored the true king, who led ten thousand men from England.

**Donalbain.** Thou art mad. Donalbain thou speakest of is not in front of thee.

**Seyton. **Prince Donalbain, your brother calls you, and Hermes (10) hath come to see his request his followed.Proof you seek? Aye, my knowledge shows 'twas not Malcolm or Donalbain paying for patricide. 'Tis true, mine ears happened upon Lady Macbeth emasculating her spouse. Coward, she insulted him. More like a man was she, she claimed. My blood is yellow; the secret is holed up, guarded tightly, till the humble Hermes spills the blackest secret, only to build friendship.

** Donalbain.** Thou art a clever, but original fiend, sent by the current thane of Cawdor, who, by mine sources, say he wants wrongly killed those with whom King Duncan shares his blood (11). [Seyton _hands him the envelope from_ Malcolm. Donalbain _reads it._]

"Free is Scotland now. The ambitious blood hungry Macbeth, defeated by Macduff, was beheaded eight and twenty days past. Return to Scotland, for all men's facades are pure and true now. If ever you read my words, trust may now be placed in the faithful servant, Seyton, whose own life willingly taken should he fail." [_To_ Seyton.]

'Tis true then… Macbeth's life was cut opportunely, Malcolm restored. Deep apologies, but 'twas to measure thy loyalties.

**Seyton.** All is forgiven, prince. Now, let's away to Scotland. Your brother is most anxious to see you. [_Exeunt_.]

* * *

**Translations:**

**(1) Niobe was a Greek woman who boasted she was better than the Titaness Leto, Apollo and Artemis (Greek god and goddess of the sun and moon)' mother. Leto asked her children to kill Niobe's children in revenge. Apollo shot the sons, Artemis the daughters. Niobe's husband committed suicide, leaving her entire family dead within the space of a few minutes. Niobe went to a high point and cried for so long, the gods took pity on her and turned her to stone.**

**(2) Short...others = You haven't come as far as others.**

**(3) Bacchus = Roman god of wine (Greek name: Dionysus).**

**(4) Yellow candle snuffer? = The cowardly murderer?**

**(5) Knowledge...coin = I'll tell you if you pay me.**

**(6) Suitable...question = A decent answer.**

**(7) Vesta = Roman goddess of home and hearth (Greek name: Hestia).**

**(8) incarnadine = to make red, to redden.**

**(9) False...coward = You use Malcolm to lure me home, only for the real king, Macbeth, to kill me.**

**(10) Hermes = Greek god of messengers (Roman = Mercury).**

**(11) With whom...blood = Duncan's sons.**

**There's Scene 2. I did my best with the Shakespearean language, but I refuse to use online translators from Modern English to Shakespearean (which, by the way, don't work. Technically, the English Shakespeare used is modern English, only in fancier and more complex language.). **


	3. Scene 3

_Scene 3_

[_Castle of Fife. Midday. Enter_ Malcolm, Macduff, Angus, _and_ Ross carrying the body of _Lady Macduff_.]

**Macduff. **Neptune (1) surely will bless us with much of his domain, for it seems the sea will never incarnadine, and turn the walls clean and true again. [_To_ Lady Macduff's _body._]

My dear wife, 'tis guaranteed that you receive treatment deprived of thee. 'Tis as if Morpheus (2) happened on her, but were it not for the blood, which stains and chokes the beauty of our lovely castle, Macduff would've blindly awakened thee with a kiss.

** Malcolm.** Loyal thane of Fife, your services are and will be most generously rewarded. Also, reparations hath not reached Fife yet—

**Macduff.** Reparations! A need, yet also a possibility, but not a want (3). 'Tis payment enough with knowledge Macbeth's blood lies on mine hands, enough to content Macduff that vengeance for innocent blood spilt was satisfied.

**Malcolm.** 'Tis a want if the paying party expresses not gratitude any other way. Pride must be swallowed as burnt food, only to restore what was unjustly taken. [_To _Servants.]

The lady will be carried out and given proper treatment in preparation for a burial. [Exeunt Servants _with_ Lady Macduff.]

** Macduff.** And my boy?

** Ross. **Wounds in the front. It may be he faced his attacker, insulting him, even, before his life's breath abruptly was halted. Oh, I alerted her, but adamant she remained that her loved one fled, with yellow and shame in him, to England

**Macduff. **False I was, to leave on such short and scanty explanations. Oh, God, I pray to thee for forgiveness.

** Angus. **A brave lad that, even at Death's front, protected his mother, if only to die so young.

** Malcolm.** Proper treatment for the noble cause. For a young victim, he hath much bravery in him. The boy will be treated properly and eventually committed to the earth with the one with whom he saved, at the price of his life. Gather any still men and have them help. Innocence is always seen with respect, which forever fills Fife, and Inverness is insufficient in. [_Exeunt_ Malcolm, Macduff, Ross, _and_ Angus.]

* * *

**Translations: **

**(1) Neptune = Roman god of the sea (Greek name = Poseidon)**

**(2) Morpheus = God of sleep**

**(3) A need...want = I could use reparations, but I don't need it, yet they must be used (A/N: I know. I don't know what I wrote either. But it's Shakespeare we're talking about).**

**Yes, short scene, I get it. Remember, if I did full scenes, this would be much longer, and it was only an assignment. My teacher didn't (or doesn't) expect the next great bloody tragedy. So, yeah, one more scene.**


	4. Scene 4

_Scene 4_

[_A small town just over the Scotland border. Enter _Donalbain _and_ Seyton.]

**Donalbain. **Oh, to feel the air of my country again! Like a spirit doth it pour into me, only to relinquish and feel the same over again.

**Seyton. **Aye, sir, 'tis a beauty, unscathed by blood, immune to troubles and bothersome. Yet… [Two little boys run by, followed by their mother.]

**Donalbain.** My loyal friend, home hath beckon'd us into her arms. How now, what ails you?

**Seyton**. Two young'uns and a mother just flew by, but they run for pleasure, amusement. Methinks of more blood on mine hands; that of Lady Macduff and her son.

**Donalbain.** They hath passed? What brought their untimely demise?

**Seyton. **Knifed, is if they were no more than deer, brought down and killed for another's gain. Never have I ever seen a pugnacious man as Macduff when the shattering revelation reached him.

**Donalbain. **Scotland's entire weight crushes Malcolm; he struggles as Atlas (1) once his fate was chosen. Answer me this, be the king at his castle?

**Seyton.** I'm afraid not. His Highness sent me to fetch you, and see you safely returned. However, methinks the king went to Fife to reglorify her beauty, and reassert her charm and splendor. Oh, I'm yellow inside and out, for I feared my own life, and timidly followed, rather than face, Macbeth, and did nothing to hinder his blood bath.

**Donalbain.** Peace, friend. Being my guide back home, informing me, braving the elements, promising thy life should you fail, wherefore, nothing greater can be asked of thee, for a heart of gold shines within thee. A home always prepared for brave Seyton at the king's castle, for whenever he so chooses. Come, all is well and forgiven. A long era of peace awaits. [_Exeunt_ Donalbain _and_ Seyton.]

* * *

**Translations: **

**(1) Atlas = A Titans. During the First War between the Gods and Titans, the Gods won. They imprisoned the Titans in Tartarus in the Underworld, and ordered Atlas to hold the sky. If he ever left, the sky would fall and crush everyone. **

**Very hastily finished up. I was running out of conversations and things to say, and besides, the entire thing 1.5 spaced in Comic Sans MS font, size 11, took up ten pages. My teacher asked for at least 3 pages, and two scenes. So yeah, as of now, my story is complete. I don't know when, but I'll publish another story soon. No, not in "Macbeth." A different thing.**

**Ciao!**

**daydreamer626**


End file.
